Socio
by Candace Caden
Summary: Stiles and Derek are trapped together in a death-or-death situation and there doesn't seem to be any escape. I don't go into detail, just assume they're tapped in an inescapable room (like the vault from season 3). *some fluffy fluff with feels on top* **I'm just giving this a high rating cause there's lots of sexual innuendo and maybe a cuss word or two... or ten** Stiles/Derek
1. With Sex

**Chapter 1: Let Me Fix That Problem For You... With Sex**

"I can't believe this. I am unable to comprehend my current predicament. My best friend is a werewolf and I'm constantly almost getting killed by werewolves who sometimes is even said best friend, but this THIS is far more cosmically pathetic and unbelievable." Stiles paced, hands flailing around dramatically.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Do you have to talk every time you breath or something?"

"Can't you tell I'm having a crisis?" Stiles shouted.

"It's not just you that's going to die, you know."

"Well listen to you speaking sentences at me. We should be in death-or-death situations together more often if I'm going to get such great conversation out of it."

"What part of this are you having such a hard time believing anyway?"

"Oh my GOD now he's actually _asking questions. _An action that _encourages further conversation_. I never would have thought that imminent death would make you act like a human being."

"I never would have thought that a werewolf was expected to act like a human being."

"Holy shit. I think you just made a joke and it was actually decently funny and I would have laughed if I wasn't so shocked by it all."

"Do you even realize that you were so excited by my question that you didn't actually answer it?"

"It's called evasive maneuvering, Derek!"

"I know we're about to die, but it really seems like you're freaking out for a completely different reason."

Stiles grumbled something completely unintelligible because even Derek's werewolf hearing couldn't make it out.

"What was that?"

"It's the condition that I'm dying in," Stiles finally grumbled out.

"I'm sure being stuck with me in your last moments isn't the ideal situation I'm sure you've thought of, but at least you won't be dying alone."

"What?" Stiles _finally _stopped pacing, to Derek's relief, and turned to stare dumbly at him. "No. No, no, no. That's not what I meant. And as far as being stuck with someone to die with you're in my, like, top... five... ten at least... no five... well... yeah five." Derek now had no doubt that there was an actual list.

"Really? Wait- then what are you talking about?"

Stiles sighed in defeat. "I'm a virgin, okay!? I'm going to die a virgin!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

Stiles went back to pacing, at least, until he pivoted around and stepped right into Derek.

"Stop pacing."

"Sorry. I figured I was getting on your nerves, I didn't think it was red-eye,wolf-glow worthy though."

"That's not why they're glowing."

"What's the reason behind that? I mean I know it's your wolf coming out of whatever, but it seems like that's triggered by certain things. Like... surges of adrenaline or... fight or flight. Anger, for you. I mean, not all the time, obviously, or your eyes would always be red, but when I'm especially annoying they always seem to-" Derek's lips were suddenly on Stiles stopping his never-ending babbling. Which lasts .0001 seconds before Stiles leaned away and starting talking _again_. "What are you doing?"

Derek raised one of his ridiculously expressive eyebrows.

"Yeah, okay, you're kissing me, I'm not that stupid. I mean, why?"

Derek just blinked at him.

"You mean- You're offering to- to- change my condition?"

"I'm sure I'm not in your top five for that list."

Stiles heart skipped for just a second, Derek assumed it meant he had an actual list for that too. This guy probably had lists for everything, Derek thought.

"Uh, well, it's just- It's just... you like girls."

"And liking girls means I can't also like guys? You know, I think there's a term for that and everything."

"I've just never seen you with a guy."

"Have you ever seen me with a girl?"

"I- No. I guess I haven't."

"Look, Stiles, I was just offering, I wouldn't expect you to accept me as anything other than a last resort."

"You know, you're like the president of your own hater club? You aren't _that _bad."

"Thanks... I think."

"Are you kidding?" Derek raised an eyebrow again. "About the offer?"

"No."

"Well- it's just- wouldn't that make things awkward? Like, between us? I mean- I know we aren't exactly friends seeing as how you hate me and everything but we do spend a lot of time together and-"

"I don't hate you."

"Sorry, what?"

"I don't hate you."

"Uhhhhhh."

"Why would you think I hate you?"

"Well you've always got that annoyed, broody expression on your face! And you're always... _glaring _at me."

"This is just my face."

"What are you, a sociopath that can't feel feelings other than the bad ones?"

"I 'feel feelings' I just don't advertise them all over my face like it's a billboard. I actually always figured if it weren't for the fact that _you _hate _me _that we would actually be friends."

"I'm sorry, what? I don't hate you. I always acted like that because I thought you hated me."

"Huh."

"You're ridiculously hot!"

"Okay..."

"Sorry, I just figured that now that I know you don't hate me that I could say that and you wouldn't punch me in the face or, you know, rip my throat out... with your _teeth_."

He grinned in response. I very _toothy_ grin that ensured that Stiles could see all those teeth. "Is that your backward way of accepting my offer?"

"Uhhhh. Well- us not hating each other doesn't solve that awkwardness after-the-fact issue."

"Well, we'll be dead soon anyway. Any awkwardness between us wouldn't last very long."

Stiles just stared at him for a long moment. "That is SO comforting Derek. THANK YOU."

"Sorry."

"Stop grinning!"

* * *

_Make it stop  
Sounds so good, I just can't take no more  
Turn it down, turn it up, I don't know  
I don't know (Know)_


	2. Feelings

**Chapter 2: Fluffy, Squishy Feelings**

"Can you please stop doing that with your face?! You look like you're going to eat me."

A growl rumbled through Derek.

"Oh my GOD. I never thought a growl could so perfectly convey a sexual innuendo."

Another growl came from Derek, this one of agreement.

"Look, dude. You are not getting anywhere near this fine piece of ass unless I can trust you to rein in that big bad wolf and not crush all this pale skin and fragile bone."

Derek blinked and his eyes were suddenly human again. "That sounded a lot like a yes, little red." Derek took a step closer.

Stiles didn't have the brain capacity to reflect on Derek calling him little red; evidenced in his brilliant response, "Uhhhhhh... Is this really happening?"

"Depends," Derek's eyes slowly scanned up and down his body and if Stiles didn't know any better he'd say he was checking him out, "do you want it to be really happening?"

Stiles attempted to swallow around the lump in his throat, he wasn't very successful.

"You can say no, you know. I'd never force you to do something like this."

"I'm just struggling to wrap my head around this." Stiles explained quickly. "You. Me. Sex." Stiles blinked rapidly. "Nope, that statement doesn't make any sense."

Derek growled and his eyes flashed red.

"What."

"You've thought about it before." Stiles attempted not to faint. "About having sex with me."

"NO!" _100% yes. _

Derek grinned.

"Okay I never thought I'd say this but can you _please _stop smiling. It's creeping me the fuck out."

"If you want to... or at least have wanted to... why are you stalling?"

"Well..." Stiles reluctantly went on at Derek's insistent staring, "because I _do _want to."

"Stiles, that doesn't make any sense."

"I don't want to..." Stiles cleared his throat. "...with you knowing that you're just doing it as a favor to me. It wouldn't mean anything, and I don't want my first and only time to be like that."

"For someone so smart you are really, _really_, stupid."

"Excus-" and Derek's lips were on his again. Except this time Derek didn't let him pull away. This time Derek put feeling into it. And there were lots of feelings. Lots of fluffy, squishy feelings that almost made Stiles faint because they were coming from Derek and being directed at _Stiles _of all people and it was _Derek_ and he was being all... yeah if Stiles had to put a word to it he'd say this was adoration at least. Which meant Derek liked him, like, _liked _liked him the same way that Stiles _liked _liked Derek and yup that was Stiles legs giving out on him. And that was definitely the floor his back was now pressing into while his front, _good lord his front, _was being pushed into by _Derek_ and really it was just a miracle that Stiles was still conscious.

Derek pulled away just a little. "You're topping."

"Uhhhhhhh..." and Stiles might have finally fainted, but only for, like, a second, okay? 

* * *

_But don't stop  
Don't move, just keep it there (Right there)  
Keep it right there (Oh)  
Keep it right there_


	3. Eyebrows

**Chapter 3: Sexually Suggestive Eyebrows**

"Stiles."

Yeah, okay, he had definitely fainted.

"You fainted."

_Thank you, Caption Obvious._

Derek glared at him. Stiles suspected he might have accidentally said that out loud.

"I'd consider slamming your head into the floor if it wasn't so _adorable_ that you just fainted over the thought of having sex with me."

Stiles might have whimpered, but he'd never admit it. "How do you make the word adorable sound so condescending?"

"Don't I make everything sound condescending?"

"It's like you can read my mind."

Derek leaned into him. "Are you going to faint on me again?"

Stiles attempted to take a deep breath. He wished he could blame his inability to do so on the very muscly, and hence heavy, werewolf on top of him, but Derek's weight had nothing to do with it and all to do with other stuff... and things. Stuff and things that were touching Stiles' stuff and things and... "I'm not gonna lie, high probability of fainting on my end."

"This isn't going to be any fun if you're unconscious."

"My brain is just a little overstimulated, I mean, more than usual... which is saying something."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"If you stop I might actually cry."

"I swear if you start crying I'm going to laugh at you."

"You're so nice to me."

"Don't pretend like you don't love that I show my love through growling and small bouts of violence."

Stiles may or may not have whimpered again. "It's pretty freaking hot when you slam me up against walls."

Derek smirked. "Why do you think I do it so often."

"How long?"

Derek did a thing with his eyebrows.

"Sexual innuendo conveyed through eyebrows... I don't know how you do it." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I meant how long have you... well... liked me, I guess."

Derek shifted and- oh, that was a very personal piece of Derek that Stiles was now feeling against his thigh. From the glint in Derek's eyes Stiles would have bet his life on the fact that he did it on purpose. "Do you remember when you climbed into your dad's cruiser and said 'Just so you know, I'm not afraid of you' after you got me arrested?"

Stiles eyes widened. "We'd only known each other for, like, two days."

"It was impressive nonetheless... even though I could hear your heart pounding proving you were, in fact, afraid of me. But you never stopped standing up to me and calling me out on my shit and... I need someone like that. Someone to keep me straight." Derek looked a little uncomfortable at his confusion and quickly went on, "And besides, when your dad pulled you out of the cruiser your shirt and jacket rode up a little in the back... I was intrigued."

"You were checking out my jailbait back? Derek... my Dad will literally shot you."

"Good thing I'm a werewolf then."

"Follow up question... you- uh- I never would have taken you for a bottom."

Derek, surprisingly, didn't kill Stiles. Instead he smirked. "Not actually a question." Derek went on anyway. "I don't really see it as a 'pick your side' sort of thing. But I guess I usually do. Top, I mean."

"Then why..."

"It's your first time, it can be kind of overwhelming... and on top of that bottoming as your first time... you'd definitely end up fainting again."

Stiles just stared at him.

"Plus, we don't have anything. I'd hurt you."

Stiles kept staring at him.

The silence stretched on... and on... as Derek waited for Stiles to reply.

"Did I break you or something?"

"No, I- just- that... was adorable."

Derek's face was something to fear.

"Okay, now you're back to looking like you're going to kill me."

"Noooo," Derek growled out. "I'm going to _ruin _you."

* * *

_Don't stop (Stop)  
Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder (Yeah)  
I don't wanna miss a single thing  
I wanna hear every melody (Yeah)_


	4. Breaking and Blocking

**Chapter 4: Breaking the Lock and Blocking the Cock **

It was the cock block of all cock blocks. I mean, yaaahhhh they weren't going to die, but Stiles swore by all things earthly, supernatural, and the like that he would kill Scott later for saving his and Derek's life at such an inopportune time. Granted the look on Scott's face when he came bursting in to save the day only to find Stiles and Derek in, well, the position that they were in at the time was almost worth it. _Almost._

And there had been _no _denying what they had been doing. After Derek's decree to "ruin" Stiles shirts had been discarded and hands may or may not have gone down pants, Stiles memory couldn't really be trusted. And positions by that point had been switched so that Stiles was on top of Derek so Scott couldn't even freak out at the misunderstanding that Derek was taking advantage of Stiles because, well, that was clearly not the situation.

And Scott, oh Scott... sweet, idiotic Scott... had just said "I'm here to save you... I guess." and then he had just turned around and walked away. And if that wasn't awkward enough Stiles and Derek found neither of them knew how to react now that their lives weren't about to end. Silence followed as they got themselves together and found Scott waiting outside in Stiles' jeep looking _everywhere _but at them. Funny enough, Derek and Stiles were looking everywhere but at each other so basically that was the most awkward car ride to ever take place.

So now here was Stiles. Sitting in his room. Alone. He hadn't seen Derek since yesterday when they had been rescued and Stiles didn't really know what he was supposed to do. Call him? Text him? ...did Derek even text? SO not important. He had been getting _more _than enough text from Scott ranging from _"What the hell?!" _to _"I hope you know I'm not judging you...but Derek, really?!" _and that was followed immediately by _"The fact that he's a guy has NOTHING to do with it... I kind of always assumed you were bi dude." _Stiles was almost dizzy from all the eye rolling he had been doing. The only thing he ever text back was _"Dude" _just so Scott knew he was alive and wasn't ignoring him, but there was just no easy way to explain via text what it was he had seen yesterday and Stiles so was not ready to talk to him face-to-face considering he didn't really know what was going on between him and Derek either. And he didn't know how best to find out what was going on between them... Danny, the gay yoda. If ever there was a time to text Danny for help... it was now. It also helped that Danny knew absolutely nothing about Derek and himself being held captive.

_"Hey, what do you do if you're about to die so you end up making out with a guy but then you get rescued? Like should I text him?"_

The reply was almost instant. _"Dude, how do you spend your weekends?" _

And yeah okay maybe Stiles was now trying to get Google to give him an answer on the proper proceedings for the situation he now found himself in since Danny reply was of no help, but that had just wound up with him on tumblr looking at pictures of cats. What are you gonna do?

And this was exactly what Stiles was still doing minutes... okay _hours_ later when he hears, "Stiles."

"Oh my GOD." And yeah if he ever needed the confirmation he had it now, his bedroom floor was hard. He scrambled back up into his chair and refused to admit that he had just fallen out of his chair and face planted on his floor. Stiles was going to play this cool, cause he was a cool guy... _he was! _

"Derek, my man. My main man." Stiles wanted to shoot himself in the face.

Derek smirked, and if Stiles didn't know any better... Derek had totally seen Wreck It Ralph! That was so a knowing smirk!

"Stiles," he repeated.

"So yesterday was crazy, huh?" Stiles attempted to laugh but it sounded more like one of the cats he had just been looking at being strangled. Stiles cringed. If ever there was a time to be abducted by aliens...

"I wanted to know where we stood after yesterday."

Stiles chocked on his own spit.

"I'm being direct because I know if I leave it up to you you'll act like it never happened."

Stiles finally got his wits back. "Okay, seriously can you read my mind? My suspicions are growing."

"Stiles."

"You seem to be more articulate than me, you go."

Derek huffed. "What happened between us yesterday..." He shifted. "I never would have made that offer to anyone else."

So maybe Stiles was having some difficulty with understanding that this was apparently his life but before he could stop himself he said, "I never would have accepted the offer from anyone else."

Derek finally stopped looking uncomfortable and instead just bore his eyes into Stiles very _soul _and _how _did he do that?!

"Wanna pick up where we left off?"

"Yes," Stiles squeaked out. _Why does this man want to have sex with you again?_

So that's exactly what happened. They worked their way back up to where they had been yesterday before Scott so inconveniently saved their lives and pants were _just _about to come off when-

"Son! You home?" This was a sign; the universe did not want Stiles to get laid.

* * *

_Beating (Beating)  
Beating so loud you can  
Feel it (Feel it)(See it)  
Beating (Beating)(Beating)  
Beating for you_


	5. Dammit

**Chapter 5: Dammit, I'm Sheriff For A Reason!**

"Dude!" Stiles yelled at Derek the best he could while not raising his voice above a whisper. "How did you not hear him coming?"

"I was a little distracted!" Derek whisper shouted right back as the two of them scrambled to make themselves look presentable.

"Oh my GOD this is like every nightmare I've ever had combined!"

"Stiles?" and that was Papa's Stilinski's voice coming from right on the other side of Stiles' bedroom door, and now said door was being opened slowly. _Don't pass out Stilinski._

Derek had promptly shot into the corner behind said door while Stiles had stumbled and flailed his way over to the door to stop his dad from coming into the room too far.

"Hey, dad!"

The Sheriff wasn't fooled for a second. "Who's here?"

"What? No one's here."

"Who's hiding behind the door?"

To say that Stiles was panicking was an understatement.

"They better have their clothes on."

Stiles couldn't even be relieved by the use of the gender neutral terms 'they' and 'their' because his heart was in his throat. AND WHY WAS DEREK STEPPING OUT FROM BEHIND THE DOOR?!

"Hello, Sheriff Stilinski." Stiles could practically hear the unspoken 'please don't shoot me' that Derek's tone had tagged onto the end.

The Sheriff pinched the bridge between his nose. "I'm not even surprised," he mumbled.

And yeah Stiles mouth has now hanging open.

"Downstairs," the Sheriff dropped his hand to glare at the both of them pointedly, "NOW."

As the two of them followed the Sheriff downstairs Derek grumbled from behind Stiles, just loud enough that him and only him could hear, "I swear in you faint again and leave me to deal with your father alone I _will_ rip your throat out."

Stiles couldn't help it. "With your _teeth_?"

Derek growled.

"Don't be such a sourwolf."

All too quickly they reached the dinning room where they then were sat across from Stiles' dad and oh jeez he had his interrogation face on. Stiles felt like he was going to puke. And his dad just kept _staring them down_.

"I'm gonna pass out," Stiles finally said out loud.

"You're not getting out of this that easily," his dad responded.

"How did you even know someone was in my room?" Stiles finally burst out.

"Dammit, Stiles, I'm Sheriff for a reason!"

Stiles looked down at the table. "Sorry, Dad, that's not what I meant."

The Sheriff just rolled his eyes. "How long has this been going on?"

"I thought you had super deductive sheriff skills?" Stiles grumbled.

Derek may have kicked him under the table and gave him a pointed look.

"OW," Stiles said openly, glaring back at him.

"Yesterday," Derek answered. "It's only been going on since yesterday."

The Sheriff actually seemed surprised by this.

"Oh my GOD how long have you thought this was going on?!"

"You're the ones always throwing glances at each other, don't yell at me for noticing."

Stiles head hitting the table hurt.

"So you're bi," the Sheriff stated matter-of-factly.

Stiles whipped his head up. "How do you know I'm not gay?"

The Sheriff just raised an eyebrow; not as expressive as Derek's, but still impressive.

"I've told you before that I know you're not gay." Stiles just looked at him. "I never said I didn't think you liked guys, but come on Stiles you worshiped Lydia Martin for how many years? It's not that hard to figure out, son."

"Is there any point in this conversation where you stop embarrassing me?" Stiles practically whimpered.

"No." Well... no room for argument there. "Derek." _Oh my GOD. _

"Sir." _ .GOD._

"You hurt my son and no one will ever find your body." And in that moment Stiles literally had _no doubt _that his father would actually hunt Derek down and proceed to do very illegal things.

"Understood."

Stiles watched as his dad and Derek just kind of looked at each other for a few seconds communicating something that terrified Stiles before the Sheriff nodded and stood up. He looked at the both of them before nodding again and turning to walk out of the room. And _just _as Stiles was about to breath out a sigh of relief his dad stopped and said over his shoulder, "No sex while I'm home."

"Oh my GOD."

* * *

_Feel it all  
Feel it all crashing down (Down, down, down)  
I'm so lost  
I'm so lost in your sound_


	6. Rainbows and Unicorns

**Chapter 6: And Then Everything Was Rainbows and Unicorns **

Derek sighed dramatically. Seriously Stiles could not believe how much this guy could say without uttering a single word.

"I'm not dead... I'm going to take that as a sign that that went very well."

Stiles just stared at him dumbly because _what_. Had he even been present for that 'embarrassing Stiles to death' triathlon?

Derek just plowed right on. "So, are we dating now?"

And yeah okay Stiles hand that had been holding up his head might have slipped and almost led to him smacking his face into the table _maybe_. Whatever. Stiles would never admit to it and if Derek did he'd shoot him with his father's gun so it was like it never actually happened.

"I'm getting the feeling you're going to end up fatally injuring yourself before anything comes out of, well, whatever this is... which I'm trying to figure out but you're too much of a spaz to hold a conversation with me."

"Derek, man. Your words cut to the core."

Derek rolled his eyes. That nonverbal communication again... _man _he was good at that!

"So... you want to be, what, boyfriends?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders like it was _no big deal that he wanted to date Stiles. WHAT, WHAT, WHAT, WHAT. _

_ "SERIOUSLY?!"_

Derek sighed because he seemed to be giving into the fact that he'd have to talk about feelings if this conversation was _ever _going to end. "Look, Stiles. I like you, okay? It's a mystery no one will ever understand. So, I'm asking you, do you want to date me, because I want to date you."

Stiles was trying _really _hard to be articulate, really he was, but words refused to leave his mouth. So he nodded his head to buy himself some time cause Derek was starting to give him this look that would bring hardened criminals to tears and then he finally said, "How is it that every nice thing you say to me is both adorable and rude?"

"Every nice thing I ever say to you will probably be a little rude so if you don't like it you should probably turn me down."

Stiles shifted in his seat. "I like it," he mumbled. "I'm just impressed with your ability to make me want to both punch you and kiss you at the same time."

Derek smiled a _nonthreatening _smile and yeah okay they were finally moving in the right direction.

* * *

Later they decided since they were actually going to start dating that they'd hold off on the sex. Stiles was a little bummed about his continued virginal status but he knew if he wanted a real relationship with Derek that it would probably make some sense to well... have a normal relationship.

It was unclear as to how long they'd actually be able to hold off on it but it was more of a way of saying "I'm not going anywhere" from the both of them then an actual set-in-stone rule or goal they were putting in place. It was a promise, nothing more.

* * *

The next day they found out that the asshole (angel sent from heaven, Stiles silently corrected in his head; the look on Derek's face just proved his suspicions of mind reading) that had locked the two of them up in that room in the first place turned out not to be an asshole at all if Deaton's word could be trusted. Scott had explained that he only found where they were being kept, not who, or what, was keeping them, so they had gone to Deaton. The man had vaguely said something about a nymph and 'things were as they should be' and no action needed to be taken on their part. _Thanks Dr. D so informative. _Scott had put up a fight but they ended up actually listening to Deaton for once and doing absolutely nothing because it wasn't like Stiles and Derek were actually upset about what had come out of them being held captive.

* * *

Stiles followed up their visit with Deaton by, of course, doing research on nymphs. Trying to understand exactly what had happened. There wasn't much to go on other than that nymphs were peaceful and they just took care of plants and animals. Seemed harmless enough, but one _had _locked Derek and Stiles up in that room...

"Do you think that means we were supposed to be together?" Stiles asked Derek.

Derek shrugged but the corner of his mouth turned up at the idea.

"Maybe the nymph was just taking care of you. You are kind of an animal, like, half the time."

"Maybe we're mates," Derek said freaking _matter-of-factly. _

"Uhhhhhhh..." Yeah, that hadn't stopped happening yet. He was getting better though, "I think I'd be okay with that."

* * *

The next day Derek called a pack meeting. Everyone came: Scott, Allison, Isaac, Cora, Peter, Lydia, and Danny. Derek told them about the nymph and being captured and how it was all totally fine and the nymph was no danger and, oh yeah, Stiles and I are mates or whatever.

Scott had had a knowing smirk on his face until Derek got to that last part about mates and then he had gone right back to his usual clueless self.

Everyone else had at least a brief look of shock at Derek's declaration before their expressions changed into something else.

Lydia and Allison both looked happy, and they beamed smiles at Stiles and gave Derek this appraising look like they were seeing him in a completely different light.

Danny had a look of realization and then utter disbelief come across his face. And okay that hurt Stiles feelings a little, but then he gave Stiles a very subtle thumbs up which made him assume that it had nothing to do with Stiles and all to do with Derek. Stiles would have to agree with that. Before all this craziness he would have found it hard to imagine anybody getting a piece of Derek.

Peter and Cora both had expressions of contentment; Stiles assumed it was because they understand what it meant to have a mate more than anyone else in the room, excluding Derek. Cora remained quiet, Peter didn't. "I approve."

Stiles just gaped at him like wow thanks Peter for making me feel both welcome and uncomfortable at the same time. Stiles swore everything Peter said made him want to punch him in the face.

"I wouldn't advice it," Derek said from beside him.

_You are _so _reading my mind! _Stiles thought.

"I'm not reading your mind."

"You are literally supplying no proof to back up that statement," Stiles replied.

And Isaac, _freaking_ Isaac, had then cooed, freaking _cooed_, "My OTP... it's canon," under his breath. Stiles knew about fanfiction okay. From the looks in the room he was the only one but he still shuddered from the theft of innocence that had just taken place. Knowing about fanfiction and knowing that _Isaac _knew about fanfiction were at opposite ends of a scale that Stiles never thought he'd have to think up okay... his life would never be the same again. And Isaac had being _shipping _them, _seriously?! _His life made so much more sense before werewolves were involved.

* * *

Stiles and Derek being mates surprisingly didn't change much about their relationship. They still bickered and throw glares at each other and Derek was still mean and Stiles was still sarcastic but now sometimes the heated exchanges would be followed up with completely _different _heated exchanges or, if they weren't alone, a smack (from Derek) or a pinch (from Stiles) to the ass. Stiles tended to call Derek his little sociopath while Derek called Stiles a spaz.

* * *

I bet you're wondering about the sex... they managed to hold out until day three.

* * *

And that is the long winded story of how Stiles Stilinski _finally_ lost his virginity, and, even more surprisingly, started dating, _and become the mate of, _Derek Hale. Seriously, he had not seen this coming... apparently his dad and Isaac had though...

THE END

* * *

_(Yeah) Yeah (When I) (Put this song)  
On replay (On replay)  
(Put this song)  
On replay (On replay)  
(List-listening)  
To you all day  
To you all day_


	7. Author's Note

the title

So there's this show on ABC Family called Twisted and it was originally entitled Socio before FOR SOME REASON they decided to change it. Now I don't watch this show but I think Socio is a great title and since they decided they didn't want it I took it instead. I also study psychology and am I little obsessed with sociopaths... I don't know if this is relevant but there you have it.

* * *

the cover imagine 

The imagine I used is a drawing a friend of mine did for me (She didn't do it for the story, I just paid her to draw me some fluffy Sterek). If you go to my profile you will find a link that takes you to a photo of the whole drawing. Check her out on deviantART ( /alexyoshida ).

* * *

the fic

I read _a lot _of Sterek. I mean, A LOT. So I just really wanted to try to write something myself. I know it's not amazing or mind-blowing or anything but I think it's quite adorable and I'm pretty happy with it, and, of course, I hope you all enjoy it also... but honestly I mostly just wrote this for myself.

_the writing_

This isn't specifically in anyone's perspective, but I did attempt to write it in Stiles' tone of voice which led me to throw insight into Stiles thoughts because it just went with the tone I was trying for. If Isaac's part seemed out of character I'M SORRY but I really wanted him to be in the story and couldn't find any way to include him more than that so his line needed to be memorable to make up for it; same for Dr. D.

_the references_

Okay, this thing is riddled with random references that I threw in just for the hell of it. The most obvious reference is to Wreck It Ralph... okay I'm sorry if this one just seemed _totally_ random but I've had that line stuck in my head for _days _and I just saw my opportunity, okay? And I stick by the opinion that it's the sort of movie that Stiles would watch and that Derek would secretly watch while home alone cuddling up in his bed with a teddy bear or something... I feel like that got away from me. OKAY, other less obvious references. Derek calling Stiles 'little red'= I freaking love the whole big bad wolf/little red ridding hoodie thing and if you don't know what that is... Google it or something... or check tumblr but we both know you'll probably just end up looking at pictures of cats. ANYWAY kink reference to bottom!Derek is just because I like that kink and found a reason to include it that made sense. The use of the term 'jailbait' was included as an inside joke between a friend and I. And lastly "WHAT, WHAT, WHAT, WHAT." is a reference to Thrift Shop by Macklemore.

* * *

the song

At the end of each chapter there is a verse from a song. They're all from the same song and it is called Replay by Zendaya, and the first time I ever heard it was actually to a Sterek fan video on youtube ( /watch?v=lUcwLruu9a8 ). I noticed around half way through writing this that the lyrics were fitting in with the chapters and that realization actually helped me figure out the direction for the story.


End file.
